Witch of the souls
by Dr. StormHeart
Summary: You are transferred from Earth (With no death city) to the world of Death city. But how did you get there you wonder. You learn the mystic art of soul magic and learn to bend it to your will. Maka x Reader You are a witch (Male or Female)
1. Chapter 1

**Maka X Reader**

**Hello Everyone, Dr. StormHeart here, and this is the first time I do a Reader X anyone. Now your thoughts are on regular like this: **Hello, I'm a Mac, And I'm Jason (youtube)** and I will talk in bold (ctrl + B) and readings will be **_like this, In a land of myth and a time of magic. _The **Bold** and fancy _writing __**means ancient powerful voice in your head.**_**You get the point… ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

You walk along a path you take getting from school to home.

Lately Life was good for you, A roof above your head, food on your plate, a good school to go to, and access to T.V. and Anime/Manga.

Things always seems too good to be true. Mainly because you were adopted, you never knew your real parents, either dead, or too chicken**** to raise a child.

You arrive home and put on the anime channel "Ahh, what's on today, Soul eater? Full metal Alchemist? Bleach? Attack on titan maybe?" Then a screwy thing just happened to you. "We will be right back after these messages. *Commercial*"

Well that gives you time to warm up some left over pasta from the fridge.

**In case you hate pasta, shut up and deal with it.**

You go by the fridge, and heat up the Pasta.

You return to the T.V. and an odd figure of a snake shows up and says, will _**YOU**_be able to survive my world, my_**DOMAIN**_

The voice sounded a lot like Medusa Gorgon from the soul eater series.

After the message, snakes start to slither up your legs, and torso, arms, and than your entire body. You try to scream, and break free, but the snakes were very strong.

_**Don't…be…afraid…you…are…the strongest…spellcaster of your…**_

_** TIME.**_

You wake up, in a box, with a fox, lighting up some sort of special energy. "W-who are you?!" you ask. "_**YOU."**_

It was very perplexing, but as you are now moving, you hear voices.

"All right, haul up these Witches for the bonfire. Leader's orders is that we burn as much of these spell casting freaks to Hell." Said a very strong sounding man.

Who the Hell thought you were a witch? You were just a normal school kid, with a normal, no parent life. You were now let out of your box, and thrown into a carriage, with a little girl, with a chameleon hat, looking at you curiously.

She looked no more than 8 years old, quite very young. She then looked about as if she was about to cry. Then she did. "Waaaaaaah! Mifune is dead, MIFUNE IS DEAD! THEY KILLED MIFUNE!"

That name sounded very familiar, like you heard about it before. But that, doesn't matter right now. What matters is, your about to be TORCHED TO DEATH BY PEOPLE YOU DON'T KNOW.

They let you out of the carriage, and yelled "Walk prisoners!"

You start walking in a town that looks all too familiar…wait Mifune, was a Character of Soul Eater! Oh s***.

"Go to hell witches!" Said the townsfolk. "Your kind is an abomination!" Little girl: *spits on you* "Tell Azura we said hi!" said some drunk men in the bar.

"Dear God… what the hell happened to me?" Said Y/N (You/name)

"Y/N, you have been sentenced to death with using the soul magic, do you deny this?" said this man in jet black and red trench coat. "They don't deserve to speak!" "They kill our children, and slaughter our friends!" said some people. "I didn't do anything, I don't even remember how I got here!" you said "BOOOOOOOO!" said an entire crowd of people.

"The witch here does deny this, and is sentenced to an eternal Hell!" said the man in red as he whispers to you "May Lord Death have mercy on you." There was a heavy amount of alcohol in his breath, also his red hair reminded him of someone you knew. But it was hard to concentrate with men trying to SET YOU ON FIRE!

_**You hold the most powerful magic in the world.**_

You heard a voice. At the end of his sentence you get a baby-bluish fire looking wave come out of your hands.

"**SHE'S / HE'S** USING MAGIC!" "RUN!" IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!" Yelled the towns people this was your chance to run. So you did.

It was hard as (sorry for forgetting to mention) you had bindings, running from men who had turned into weapons, and men chasing you with those weapons. There were knives, swords, axes, scythes, guns, Bows, ect.

The guards or cops as you would want to call them was catching up to you, but all of a sudden your body had deformed, turning into a small ball with purple fire coming out of it with wings. You were thinking, "Oh well now they'll catch up to me, I can't MOVE!"

How wrong you were.

At the speed of sound you got away, turning back into a human. Your landing could do with some work though, as you bumped into a girl in blonde pigtails. Well you had a good life…probably not though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Max here! Just wanted to continue before this becomes scraped. Any way we remember our favorite blond pig-tailed young female (Who you kinda knocked out in a way…who knows). On to the fanfic!**

"Ahh, my head…" Said the young woman. "Damn, damn, damn, damn!" you were thinking in your head. The woman you knocked out was Maka Albarn.

"Freeze witch!" said a man in a black full bodied armor uniform, along with some other men. Maybe you weren't as fast as you think.

"She's** / **He's got the boss' leader!" Wait the boss' daughter, which could mean that somehow Spirit became ruler…of something.

"Come quietly witch, and your death will be a quick and harmless one!" said one of the men. Well that was reassuring. "Wait…If you would permit I would like to…torture this witch before His / Her death." Said Maka Albarn. Today was perfect day.

"Permission granted miss Albarn." As the men lowered their guns and left. Maka then grabs you by the collar of your shirt and drags you to her home.

As you two entered Maka's lot, she let go of your collar saying "Sorry for that, but I saw your soul, you're not entirely a bad person **(sorry but I don't know if your good people or not, I would assume so). **That and your soul is so scared, you have no idea what's happening.

Each word Maka just keeps making you feel stupid about yourself. How did you get here anyway? You can't just say, 'Oh well my T.V. transported me here, now I'm wanted for murder.' You now start seeing things. A yellow orb in pigtails is shown with a sort of strict face of order.

"What are you looking at anyway?" said Maka in a strict, yet curious voice. "Your soul it is very intelligent, but you show lack of comfort, you are in constant vigil." Normally people don't say every little thing in detail, but your magic made you. Weird.

"I know what type of magic you deal in, it's an ancient magic that is almost extinct, thankfully I was able to sneak a book from my father's study. Here." She says the words father in such a hateful way, it was a bit saddening.

_**What you hold will not satisfy your want, your greed, for magic…come…come to me…let me teach you…let me help you…LET. ME. CORRUPT. YOU…**_

You snap back into reality, scaring Maka a little. "What's wrong?!" "Nothing, nothing…just thinking about…this mess I got myself into." You lied in hope of not scaring her further. She caught your bluff. "Your lying, your soul wave lengths are un easy and un settling, tell me what happened?" You can feel her soul wave lengths they are caring, but, of course, strict, she is demanding that you tell her.

Will you tell her? Maybe she knows an explanation about this thought.

Or

Is it safer to not tell her? You could cause harm to her.

**Well everybody Leave a choice in the comment, whether you think telling her is a good idea, or not…bye! (Sorry for short chapter) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! So a Majority of you all said "Tell her the TRUTH!" (Especially two guests who's answers sound the same). But Hey I reached 7 reviews (Yay)**

**Well on to the story…**

You decided to tell her, it would be useless lying to her again. 

"Okay…so I heard a person's voice telling me to come to them to practice magic, but due to the destruction pull of magic it may corrupt me." You said completely truthful this time.

"Hmm it's just like what Stein-Sensei said 'Witches and Sorcerers feel the destruction pull of magic, and corrupt them.' You better not follow the voice's instructions."

Said Maka with a sort of commanding officer voice in her tone.

"I won't." You then start to sit down, you had no idea how painful your feet were. Before you could start resting Maka then pulled out a huge set of books…Magic Books.

"You should study all these tomes of ancient magic, Herbology, Alchemy, Witchcraft and curses." There were a lot of books on basic from Volume 1-5 on each set of magic from Basics to Advanced forms of magic…this will take a while.

"Jesus Christ…" You muttered under your breath. You decided to look under Witchcraft and you found a demon magic written in the tome…

_Blood Magic- The Study Of Manipulating One's Blood…Chapter 1- The Murder Knife _

_Every Blood Mage must carry a Dagger of sacrifice, Blade of Pain, or Murder Knife._

_A Blood Mage uses the knife to cut enemies, or himself in order to use Blood Magic._

_There is about 3-4 grams of iron in blood, a Blood Mage is able to create Iron weapons, such as an Iron Gun, Iron Sword ECT. Any Dagger will be useful as a Murder Knife._

"Hmm…" This Blood Magic seems very useful the ability to turn people into weapons…oh wait.

Let's take a look at Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Tattoos_

_A Blood Mage uses symbols of the demonic arts like this one for example._

The book shows you a picture of a glyph of blood.

_The symbol is to shoot bloody projectiles at enemies. Most Blood Mages brand this on their hand(s) the_ -

The Book has rips and tears on it almost as if someone did not want this book found.

Instead you find Maka's Baby pictures…awkward. "Hey Maka…"

"Sorry I never got your name, but how do you know mine?" Asked Maka "I…Don't want to talk about it…But I found these in the Blood Magic book. By the way, names (Y/N)"

"As you already know my name is Maka Albarn…Oh damn him. Papa replaced some of the book's pages with my pictures…well I'm going to the press, before you ask, to clear your name." Said Maka as she seemed determined to protect you, for what reason you don't know. She left at 6:45

It was 8:30 and Maka had gone to bed after visiting the press, you were dreadfully tired from studying non-stop about magic. It was all very interesting, yet very tiring too. You went to sleep on the couch.

You find yourself in a grey area with thorns and demons and spirits running everywhere.

"So the mighty Sorcerer/Witch (Y/N) comes to the dream world at last. You want to learn the ancient arts of this magical realm…_**Blood &amp; Soul Magic**_…

But you don't even know the basics thanks to your friend's idiot father. But I'm a kind Spirit/Demon so here you go."

As the mysterious voice of nothing says his last three words your hands both burn, like the blood in your veins are boiling hot. You than have a symbol of Blood And Soul Unity, which gives you perfect balance between The forbidden arts.

You wake up…

**Okay so I thought I would leave a choice you all make in the end of every chapter but I couldn't fit one in here. Well enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
